Birth of Trezziak
by KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: There's an old Toonesian legend that tells of 3 toons that will save their worlds from destruction with the crystals of Knowledge, Power, and Empathy...  VB T&J, Sidekick, FBCC and CHL crossover, rated T for blood in Chapter 2.
1. Knowledge

Birth of Trezziak

Chapter One: Knowledge

* * *

><p>The best days were gone in Tom's life. He knew it, after all. Having to languish in obscurity for decades, Tom and his best buddy Jerry's view on the world was dark. When they though they would have a comeback, something comes to take their place. Not that Tom cared about that anymore. All he cared about now was where they would stay that night, and what they could catch and eat. T'was the sad reality of an old toon, forced to live on the streets, waiting for someone to give them a new job.<p>

Then Tom noticed someone passing by. It was a young girl, looking to be in high school. "Excuse me, miss." Tom asked, his British accent coming out especially strong. "Do you have room for two down on their luck gentlemen for tonight?" Jerry, who had been sleeping, woke up, and then gave Tom a questioning look. The girl looked at Tom. "Why are you asking me?" Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. We're homeless, and need a place to stay." The girl crossed her arms. "I'll let you stay for one night. Though I doubt mom will be happy."

* * *

><p>Later, while Tom was about to go into the room that the girl had assigned, he noticed that the door to her bedroom was open. Tom peeked in. The girl was doing her homework. "Need any help?" Tom asked the girl. She looked at him. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Tom nodded. "I was, but then I noticed you writing your homework." He crouched down. "What is this homework about?" The girl sighed. "Stupid history assignment." Tom smiled. "History? I know a lot of <span>that<span>." He put his arms out wide. "In fact, I'm kind of history myself." He chuckled. The girl chuckled back at Tom. "Okay, I guess you can help me with my homework." It only took an hour, and then Tom went to sleep in the bed the girl had picked for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas William Van Beuren.<em>" A voice cut into Tom's dream, clear as crystal. Tom was startled, but he did not wake up. The surroundings he dreamt up turned to black. "How do you know my name?" Tom asked. The voice replied "_I know everything. I am God, after all._" A flash blinded Tom. "_Do you know who you just helped?_" Tom looked worried. "Is she bad?" The voice laughed. "_No, not at all. She is the girl that will grow up to be a cartoonist, and revive you and Jerry in the future._" Tom stuttered. "W-Why are you telling me this?"

"_I have picked you and two others as the chosen ones._" Tom gasped. "Ch-Chosen ones?" A green crystal appeared. "_Indeed. I had trouble with choosing the crystal that would best embody you at first. But I have chosen the Knowledge Crystal for you, for your helpful smarts that will help that girl become the best cartoonist that the world will ever know._" The crystal flew into Tom. There was no pain at all. In fact, it was kind of relaxing.

* * *

><p>And then he woke up rather adruptly.<p>

"Jerry! I had the strangest dream!" Tom yelled, shaking Jerry awake. "What was it?" The memory of the dream almost completely jumped out of Tom's mind. "All I remember was this green crystal, and something about chosen ones." Jerry looked at the clock. He looked back at Tom. He sneered. "Tom, go back to sleep." Meanwhile, Heeza was watching them from his holy kingdom, amused by what was going on. "_Use your new powers well, Tom Van Beuren._"

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_


	2. Power

Birth of Trezziak 

Chapter Two: Power

* * *

><p>They said he would never do anything good for the world. They teased him about everything. The way he looked, the way he dressed, the way he acted. They thought he had no brain. He was dumb, but not that dumb. He had feelings. The people he thought were his friends made fun of him behind his back. The only true friend he had was Eric, a dorky looking orphan that was supposed to be Maxum Man's sidekick, if Maxum Man was around, that was. Eric was the only that truly cared for Trevor. But that would soon change.<p>

Trevor was walking home from the Sidekick Academy. "Trevor!" Eric shouted, running after Trevor as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. "What is it, Eric?" Trevor asked. Eric looked worried. "Why have you looked so sad lately?" Trevor looked away. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it..." Eric looked at Trevor with a face that showed that he didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. And it sounded like a couple of girls. Trevor ran to where the scream came from. "Wait!" Eric yelled.

* * *

><p>They then recognized the girls. They were Kitty and Vana. "Great. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Vana snarked. Trevor looked to see what was there. There was nothing there, or so he thought.<p>

Something hit him from behind, which caught him by surprise. He couldn't tell what it was. But whatever it was, he needed to defeat it.

After he had that thought, he charged, yelling at the top of his lungs. The mysterious creature screeched, and swiped long, sharp claws across the bridge of Trevor's nose, drops of blood splashing onto the hard ground. Trevor landed rather awkwardly, and then slowly got up.

He charged again, and aimed a hard punch at the creature's jaw. The creature screeched, and swiftly ran into the shadows. He then looked at Vana and Kitty. "You're safe now." Trevor helped the girls up. Eric ran towards him. "Wow! That fight was awesome! You were awesome!" Vana rolled her eyes, then spoke up. "I'd have to agree with Eric on this one, **unfortunately**." Kitty, who didn't speak one word during most of this encounter, spoke up too. "I didn't know you had it in you!" She then noticed the fresh, bleeding scar across the bridge of Trevor's nose. "Uh... you're bleeding." she pointed out.

"No need to tell me." Trevor replied. A smirk came across his face. "I already know."

The rest of the day was normal, but Trevor couldn't keep his mind off of what happened that afternoon. That thought still occupied his mind when he went to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>A mysterious voice cut into Trevor's dream. "<em>Trevor Maxwell Troublemeyer.<em>" Trevor snarled. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The voice chuckled. "_Because I am God._" A flash blinded Trevor, causing Trevor to shrink back in fear. "_Do you know how you changed the mind of the girls today?_" Trevor scoffed. "Well, duh. They like me now." He then looked around. "Why are you talking to me, anyway? Am I dead?" "_Not at all._" A blue crystal suddenly appeared in front of Trevor.

"_I have picked you and two others as the chosen ones._" Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Chosen ones? Dude, what are we chosen to save?" The voice had a bit of amusement in it by this point. "_You will see. I have chosen the Power Crystal for you, for saving the lives of those two girls, and thus earning their trust._" The crystal flew into Trevor. He scrunched up in pain, as he started bleeding from the mouth. Then the pain left him.

* * *

><p>Trevor woke up screaming.<p>

He grasped his chest. It felt unusually warm, like he was... bleeding? He then looked down. There was indeed blood on his hands. He got out of bed, and looked in the mirror. There was a new wound on his chest. He yelped in surprise. Meanwhile, Heeza was watching him from his holy kingdom, his expression dark. "_I'm sorry about the pain the crystal caused you, Trevor Troublemeyer, but that is just what the Power Crystal does when it enters your body._" His eyes narrowed. "_Use your powers well._"

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_


	3. Empathy

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get on here. I had writer's block, plus it's hard to write innocent little kids. I decided to use parts of the name from "Seperation Anxiety" for Fanboy._

Birth of Trezziak 

Chapter Three: Empathy

* * *

><p>Fanboy wasn't normal. Nothing about him was. He liked superheroes, like most other boys his age, but according to other people, he took it a little too far. He gave himself a superhero name, wore a superhero costume all the time, made friends with another kid which he decided to make his "sidekick", and they would go on crazy adventures together for fun, annoying people along the way. But much like his superhero disguise, this was to hide reality from him.<p>

At first, it was a normal day. Fanboy ran into the Frosty Mart with Chum Chum, in his usual cheerful mood. Boog was standing in the corner, obviously in a bad mood. Lenny was watching the two, also waiting, but for the inevitable stress the two kids would cause him. Fanboy grinned as he approached the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. "_This is great!_" Fanboy thought. "_Boog hasn't bopped me yet!_" How ironic it was that Boog grabbed him by his cape just after he thought that.

"Oh. H-Hey Boog." Fanboy nervously stammered. "W-What's going on?" Boog snarled, and threw Fanboy on the ground. He stomped towards Chum Chum. Fanboy got up, scared for what Boog would do to Chum Chum. "**I'm coming for you, Chum Chum!**" He yelled. He ran towards Boog. He jumped onto him, and then bit into his neck. "**You lil'** _**RASCAL**_!" Boog screeched. Suddenly, Boog noticed something. He shook Fanboy off his back, and then started to walk out. "You two are lucky. If you two came a bit earlier, I woulda **_murdered_** 'ya! Time for my lunch break! See 'ya freaks!"

Fanboy raised an eyebrow. "I've always wondered why he acts like that, Chum Chum." Chum Chum got up, and brushed himself off. He then looked at Fanboy in fear. "You're not gonna _**follow**_ him, are you?" Fanboy smiled. "Of course I am." He walked off. "**Fanboy! Wait!**" Chum Chum yelled. He chased after Fanboy, out of the Frosty Mart's doors.

* * *

><p>Later, Fanboy snuck into several buildings, finally ending up in Boog's house. Chum Chum stayed quiet, still following behind Fanboy, wondering what he was going to do. "Hey Boog!" Fanboy yelled. Boog snarled. "What are 'ya doin' in my h-" Fanboy interrupted him with a "Shhhhh! <span>Relax!<span>" and then got a clipboard with paper on it and a pencil out from seemingly thin air. "Tell me why you're such a bully." A look of nervousness flashed across Boog's face, and then it went back to anger. "I've always been like this, dweeb."

Fanboy lowered his eyebrows. "If you tell me, we'll be able to get this over with quicker." Boog sighed. "Fine." He took a deep breath, and then said "It all started when I was a lil' kid, bein' trapped in that plastic bubble..." As Boog talked on, Fanboy wrote down what Boog was saying. Or rather scrawled. After a while, Fanboy spoke up.

"Seems like you need more people to be your friend!" He dropped the clipboard and pencil, and leaped on top of Boog. "And we'll be the first ones to help you!" "**Wait! _We?_**" Boog yelled. Chum Chum waved. "Hi." He walked over to Boog, and then hugged him. Fanboy noticed this, and also hugged Boog. There was a bit of conflict flashing across Boog's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tobias Johnathan Cranapple.<em>" A voice cut into Fanboy's dream later that night. Fanboy gasped. "Who are you? And why are you not calling me Fanboy?" The voice laughed. "_I am God. I do not care for nicknames, Tobias._" A flash blinded Fanboy, causing him to yell loudly. "_You did a good thing today._" Fanboy nodded. "I know! Boog won't bully me anymore!" But then he looked confused. "Wait, why are you here?" Another laugh came from the mysterious voice, and then a purple crystal appeared in front of Fanboy.

"_I have picked you and two others as the chosen ones._" Fanboy smiled. "Oh! I'm gonna save the world? I'd love to go saving the world!" The voice continued. "_And you will. I have chosen the Empathy Crystal for you, for your pure innocent heart being able to change that man's mind today._" The crystal flew into Fanboy. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Then he woke up. "Hey Chum Chum!" he said, shaking his friend awake. "Fanboy?" Chum Chum asked, sleepily. "I had this weird dream!" His tone then switched to the one a superhero would normally use. "I have a feeling we were picked to save the world!" Chum Chum clapped his hands. "Yay!" Meanwhile, Heeza was watching them from his holy kingdom, his face lighting up with a smile. "_Use your powers well, Tobias Cranapple._"

_**END CHAPTER THREE**_


End file.
